


White shadow

by Tillie231



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillie231/pseuds/Tillie231
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de choses la nuit à Winterfell. Surtout entre la maîtresse des lieux et son garde du corps.





	White shadow

Dans les couloirs de Winterfell, une ombre se mouvait sans faire de bruit. Tout le monde était déjà couché depuis longtemps, et seuls quelques domestiques s'affairaient encore à cette heure tardive. Pourtant, l'ombre qui avançait n'était occupée qu'à se faire silencieuse.

Arrivée devant une porte, elle frappa deux coups légers avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Dans le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, un homme  au visage ravagé de cicatrices reposait. Se débarrassant de l'habit qui l’a camouflait, l’intruse se glissa aux côtés de l'homme, ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée et musclée de l'homme.   
\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas Petit Oiseau, grogna Sandor Clegane.   
\- Ai-je déjà manqué un de nos rendez-vous ? Je ne peux pas me passer de toi Sandor, surtout quand les nuits sont aussi fraîches.  
Avec un petit rire, le garde du corps de la Dame de Winterfell s’allongea sur elle, mordillant au passage la peau blanche et délicate du cou de la jolie rousse. Les yeux gris de celui que l'on nommait autrefois le Chien, furent attirés par le vêtement dans lequel s'était enveloppé Sansa pour traverser les couloirs du château.   
\- Tu l'as gardé pendant tout ce temps ? La cape que je t'ai laissé en partant de Port Réal ?  
\- Tu as été là pour moi bien plus que tu ne le penses Sandor. Chaque fois que je regrettait de ne pas t'avoir suivi, tu étais quand même là avec moi, grâce à ta cape.  
Plus touché qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, Sandor embrassa son amante, la serrant contre lui le plus fort possible, et le reste de la nuit n’appartint qu'à eux.


End file.
